


То, в чем он нуждается

by seane



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 22:11:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3912448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seane/pseuds/seane





	То, в чем он нуждается

Она бежала по лабиринту из собственных снов. Обрывки реальности, обрывки иллюзий – все смешалось в ее сознании.  
Она бежала.

С чего все началось? С проклятья? Или раньше? Она никогда не была обычным человеком. Нормальным – не была. Способности к предвиденью и чтению мыслей всегда добавляли в ее жизнь немалую долю сюрреализма, а теперь она и вовсе запуталась.  
Заблудилась в себе.

Может быть, все началось с мальчика. Однажды он подошел к ней на улице, немало этим удивив: Вайпер привыкла быть незаметной для окружающих. Иногда ей казалось, что ее и вовсе нет на свете. Но для мальчика она была, он видел ее за завесой иллюзии. Вайпер даже показалось, что он видит ее настоящую: не малышку в поношенном плаще, а глупую женщину, которая не может совладать с собственной силой.  
\- Тебе помочь? – спросил мальчик серьезно.  
На самом деле он выглядел так, словно сам нуждался в помощи. На ребенка из благополучной семьи он не походил совершенно. Бродяга, судя по всему. Но взгляд у него был уверенный.  
И когда мальчик протянул ей руку, Вайпер крепко взялась за нее.

\---

Люди, работавшие на Варию, разыскали его, стоило только вернуться в Европу.  
Сквало был от этого не в восторге.  
Вайпер выслушала его злой рассказ под неумолчный стук капель, барабанивших по крыше. Погода в городе неожиданно испортилась - или это Сквало перестал держать свое Пламя под контролем.  
Пламя у него было сильное.

\- Это очень хорошее предложение, - сказала Вайпер осторожно.  
Сквало скривился.  
\- Вария подконтрольна Вонголе, а я не хочу работать на Вонголу. Эта семья - как болото. Может, когда-то они и были сильными, но сейчас...  
\- Их уважают.  
\- Да я знаю. Знаю.  
Он выглядел раздосадованным.  
\- Слушай, мы сваливаем отсюда. Я знаю, ты хотела ночевать под крышей, но сегодня не выйдет. Извини, маленькая.

\---

Ночь была тихой и холодной. Мелкая чистая речка журчала меж лопухов. Впереди были невыский, но крутой холм.  
Было полнолуние. Забавно. И не поверишь, что ночью бывает так светло, пока сам не увидишь.

\- Ты тоже не спишь? - сказал Сквало.  
Сел рядом, и Вайпер с удовольствием прислонилась к его теплому боку.  
Луна - огромная, кругая - смотрела на них сверху.  
\- Ты боишься чего-то? Я с тобой, не бойся, маленькая.  
\- Я знаю.

Лунный свет - странный свет. Призрачный.  
Все вокруг было только черным и серым, хоть и различимо было до последнего листика, до самой мельчайшей травинки.

\- А ты когда-нибудь чего-нибудь боялся?  
\- Не знаю, - сказал Сквало. - Может, оказаться слабым. Или… ну, не найти смысл.  
\- Тебе тринадцать лет.  
\- Скоро четырнадцать.  
\- И ты ищешь смысл жизни?  
\- Не всей, только своей. Да не смейся ты.  
\- Я не смеюсь, - сказала она. – Правда, не смеюсь. Мне иногда тоже кажется все бессмысленным.  
\- Понимаешь… ну... я же вижу, как все живут. Я сдохну с тоски, если мне придется так жить. Даже в мафии – везде все одно и то же.  
\- А чего ты хочешь?  
\- Раньше я думал, что хочу стать лучшим мечником в мире. И я, правда, хочу этого, но… я не знаю. Я хотел бы, чтобы мне было, ради кого сражаться. И… ну, чтоб было, за кем идти. Понимаешь, сражаться за себя это не то же самое, что за других... Глупо звучит, да?  
\- Не знаю, - сказала она.  
Ей и впрямь было странно думать, что кто-то предпочитает сражаться за других, а не за себя. Но Сквало – он вообще был довольно своеобразным.  
Зато он ее спас – от безумия или от чего похуже.

Тихо было вокруг. Не чувствовалось ни малейшего движения воздуха, а в небе, над невысокими холмами, ветер гнал маленькие тучки. На минуту, на две такая тучка закрывала собой луну, проливалась крупным частым дождем – и снова светила луна.  
Странная была ночь. Такие моменты западают в память надолго. Казалось, теперь до самой смерти будешь вспоминать, как светила луна, яркая до невозможности, призрачно-серебряная, как четко видны были деревья на склонах, как налетает неожиданный дождь и проливается за считанные мгновения.

\- Я хотел бы встретить кого-то, кто сильнее меня, - сказал Сквало тихо. – Кого-то, кого я смог бы уважать. Понимаешь?  
Вайпер не понимала, но все равно кивнула.  
В полудреме она разглядывала холмы вокруг. Резная чернота - лист за листом, веточка за веточкой, травинка за травинкой. Лес виден был почти насквозь.  
\- Спи, - сказал Сквало. - Тебе ничто не угрожает, поспи.

Вайпер не думала, что заснет. Но она заснула, и ей приснился подросток, может, чуть постарше Сквало. Он непременно должен быть старше. Мальчишки в этом возрасте вряд ли способны проникнуться почтением к младшим по возрасту.  
Сквало был разговорчивым, значит, его воображаемый друг должен быть молчалив. Сквало слишком импульсивен, значит, тот, другой, должен быть основательным. И у него обязательно должно быть Пламя, но только какое?  
Небо. У всех лидеров Пламя Неба.   
Но Вайпер не думала, что Сквало проникнется почтением к гармонии. Сквало нуждался не в гармонии, а в буре.  
Она придумала пареньку смуглую кожу и черные волосы - рядом с блондином беловолосый Сквало выглядел бы уже не так эффектно.  
И еще... у этого парня должны быть проблемы, не так ли? Большие проблемы, которые Сквало возьмется решать.

\---

Через пару дней после возвращения на Сицилию Сквало все-таки позвонил Тиру.  
\- Приезжай в особняк Вонголы, - сказал тот. - Знаешь, где это?  
\- Конечно.  
\- Вот и хорошо, - в этих словах Сквало ясно расслышал иронию.  
Хотелось послать Тира к чертям и швырнуть телефон в ближайший фонтан.  
Сквало облизал губы, сказал:  
\- Я еду, - и сбросил звонок.

Может, поговорить с Тиром насчет Вайпер? Хорошие иллюзионисты всем нужны.  
Хотя она вряд ли захочет поступить в Варию в одиночку. Она была забавная, вроде взрослая, но иногда боялась всего, как ребенок.

Сквало сунул таксисту смятые купюры и вылез из машины. Небо исходило жарой.  
Сквало никогда не колебался, принимая решения, но сейчас он толком не знал, чего хочет. Да, разумнее всего было бы согласиться, но душа его не лежала к этому.

\---

Вайпер сидела в кафе и ела мороженое. Окружающие видели не слишком привлекательную блондинку в зеленом платье, а Вайпер, надвинув на глаза капюшон, болтала ногами и облизывала ложечку. Под покровом иллюзий Вайпер всегда было спокойнее. В конце концов, такие, как Сквало, встречаются не каждый день, а всех остальных она могла обмануть.  
И съесть свое любимое мороженое, ничего не опасаясь.

Она знала, что ее страхи нерациональны, но ничего с этим не могла поделать. Последнюю пару лет она вообще с трудом справлялась со своими эмоциями. Если начистоту, не справлялась вовсе.  
И только с появлением Сквало она стала чувствовать себя спокойнее.

На самом деле этот мальчик сделал для нее самое ценное из всего, что один человек может сделать для другого. Он заставил ее поверить в то, что она реальна.

После неудачного самоубийства она потерялась в собственных иллюзиях. Она уже не знала, жива она или мертва, не понимала, что происходит вокруг.  
Если б она не встретила Супербию, то до сих пор блуждала бы без цели, ничего не понимая, ни о чем не думая.

Она бы очень хотела тоже сделать для него что-то. Подарить ему то, в чем он нуждается.  
Если б она только могла...

Когда-то ей обещали могущество, и она купилась на это обещание.  
Но в итоге получила лишь отчаяние. И ни малейшей способности влиять на реальность.

\---

В вонгольском особняке был какой-то прием. Тир увел Сквало подальше от гостей, сел на перила террасы, словно мальчишка.  
\- Ну, так что, малыш? Ты с нами?  
\- Мне нужно время подумать.  
\- Мне казалось, я дал тебе время.  
\- Да... – Сквало смотрел мимо Тира. - Слушай, у меня есть друг... подруга... Она необычная, и у нее есть свои сложности, но она хороший иллюзионист. Может, она пригодится Варии?  
\- Она твоя девушка?  
Сквало засмеялся:  
\- Нет. Мы просто друзья. Она старше меня. И она... действительно необычная.  
\- Ну, что ж, я хотел бы встретиться с ней. Что насчет тебя? Ты согласен вступить в Варию или нет?  
\- Я не знаю. Я хочу... Знаешь, я хочу драться с тобой. Если ты согласишься, то и я соглашусь.  
\- Это не лучшая идея, малыш.  
\- Я хочу этого.  
\- Постоянный поиск сильных противников - это не самый здоровый образ жизни.  
\- Я пока не встретил того, кто сильнее меня, - сказал Сквало с вызовом.  
\- Когда встретишь, ты погибнешь.  
\- Что с того? Ты согласен или нет?  
\- Теперь мне нужно подумать, - сказал Тир, чуть усмехаясь. - Насчет твоей подруги - устрой нам встречу. По поводу боя поговорим позже.  
\- Хорошо.  
\- Ладно, малыш. Вызвать тебе такси?  
\- Я сам доберусь.  
\- Как скажешь. Будь добр, иди к воротам через парк. Незачем тревожить гостей дона Тимотео.

\---

Вайпер медленно приходила в себя. Похоже, обморок длился недолго, никто не обратил на нее внимания. Торопливо она спряталась под покровом иллюзии и только тогда вздохнула свободно.

Она не понимала, что произошло. Странная слабость навалилась на нее, и казалось, что создание иллюзий дается куда тяжелее, чем раньше.

\---

Сквало шел мимо гостей, сунув руки в карманы. Плевать ему было на то, что и кто о нем подумает. Ему все равно было здесь не место.  
Что заставило его оглянуться, Сквало так и не понял. Это было словно вспышка, невидимая никому, кроме него. 

Вокруг говорили люди о своих неинтересных делах. Девятый босс Вонголы улыбался мягкой своей улыбочкой, от которой Сквало тошнило. Не таким должен быть босс сильнейшей мафиозной семьи. О нет, не таким.  
А за всеми этими людьми - у самого дома - стоял высокий мрачный парень. Сквало будто жаром окатило, когда их взгляды встретились.  
И сердце забилось, как сумасшедшее.

С ним никогда такого не бывало. Ему казалось, он видит силу - нечто совершенно непреодолимое, ему казалось, он видит пламя - пылающее в конкретном человеке.  
Это было как обещание вечного боя, войны со всем миром.  
Это было - как будто влюбиться.

\---

Два месяца спустя Вайпер уже привыкла слушать их постоянные перебранки, которыми заканчивались любые обсуждения предстоящей операции. Ругаться друг с другом им обоим слишком нравилось.  
Им вообще многое нравилось друг с другом делать.  
По крайней мере, с тех пор, как она застала их голыми в комнате Сквало, Вайпер старалась туда больше без стука не входить.

Занзас оказался точь-в-точь как парнишка из ее сна, но Вайпер старалась об этом не думать. И временами у нее даже получалось.  
Она давно уверила себя в том, что их обманули. Аркобалено не могут влиять на реальность. И сейчас она не собиралась отказываться от этой мысли.  
Иначе можно и вовсе сойти с ума.

А сходить с ума и умирать ей теперь совсем не хотелось.


End file.
